Percy Jackson's Life After Demi-god Fame
by I-heart-Percabeth-fluff
Summary: Oneshot. Annabeth just gave birth to a little bundle of joy, Silena, and Percy is left in the waiting room with his son, Luke, while their twins, Charles and Zoe are at school. First Story, sorry if it is bad. Leave reviews, I don't care if they are nice or not, I want to hear what you honestly think. I own nothing! Please Review.


Percy's Pov.

I paced in the maternity wing waiting room of the Hospital when a nurse came out from the delivery room. "Mr. Jackson..." she said smiling, "It's a girl..."

I smiled, "Really...?" She nodded and I turned to my son, Luke, and smiled, I picked him up and she led me to a room at the other end of the hallway. We walked into the room and I saw Annabeth. Luke squirmed out of my arms and ran to her.

"Momma! Momma!" Annabeth tirely smiled at Luke and reached to him as the little 2-year-old tried to climb up to his mom. I smiled and picked him sitting him on the bed beside Annabeth. "Momma!" He hugged her around her neck and she hugged him back. "Hey hey hey, don't leave me out." I walked over and hugged both of them, "So, where's my daughter?" Annabeth smiled and nodded over to the door on the other side of the room, the private nurses' hallway, "They're measuring her, weighing her, the basics." Just then some one came in.

"Artemis?" I asked confused.

She nodded and smiled "I am the goddess of childbirth and I did deliever my own twin brother," in her arms was a peaceful little pink blanket, much unlike her brother and 4-year-old twin brother and sister, who were at school right now, if you restricted them they would cry until they could squirm again. I walked over to Artemis and held my hands out to take my little girl. Artemis handed me the little ball of pink and left. I smiled down at the little thing in my arms.

She looked exactly like I had in my baby pictures and I could see the messy little tufts of black hair sticking out from her little toboggan. I smiled when she opened her eyes and I realized she had my eyes, the signature seagreen eyes of children of Poseidon. Annabeth stood up and held Luke on her hip.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I just nodded and smiled wider, "She looks just like her daddy..." Annabeth kissed my cheek and I turned around to see her, usually stormy grey eyes, were now a soft light grey. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Luke on the cheek. He frowned and tried to rub it off his cheek, "No kissies daddy! Only sissy gets kissies," He smiled and kissed the Baby's cheek.

Annabeth smiled and kissed Luke's cheek, "Well, we have enough kissies for all of our babies." Annabeth walked over and sat down on the bed with Luke on her lap. He rested his head in the hollow of her neck and curled into a ball in her lap. "Awe... Mommies little boy is tired..." Luke frowned and looked up at Annabeth, "No I'm not Momma!" He yawned, "Really!"

" , , there are people here to see you..." a nurse walked in from the main hallway and led in four people; My mom, Sally, my stepdad, Paul, and my twin son and daughter, Zoe and Charles. The nurse walked out the nurses' hallway door. My mom hugged Annabeth, Luke and walked over to me, smiling at the baby. "Awe, you're a cute little baby aren't you... Uh, may I?" She asked reaching for the baby. I nodded and handed her the baby. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"So, whats her name?" Paul asked walking to stand beside my mom looking down at the baby. I looked over at Annabeth who was smiling down and Luke asleep in her lap. "Annabeth and I agreed that if it is a girl, Silena." Annabeth looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, its a perfect name," Mom said smiling down at Silena who was studying Mom's face with her bright, inteligent, seagreen eyes that no newborn child should have, well no newborn except those related to Athena. I picked up Zoe then Charles and sat them with Annabeth. Mom walked over to me and handed me Silena, "We should leave, give you some time alone as a family," She said and kissed my cheek, then she and Paul left.

I looked down at Silena and smiled this moment was perfect. No monsters, no gods bothering us, nothing... Great, just jinxed it.

There was a crash in the hallway.

Now there's the normal I know...


End file.
